


Different Shades of Blue

by GloriousBlackout



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousBlackout/pseuds/GloriousBlackout
Summary: While he sleeps in Kevin's arms, Chiron dreams of blue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie over a week ago and it hasn't let me go since. It's so beautiful, and I'm so happy it won Best Picture. This is just a small idea I had so I hope you enjoy it!

Chiron dreams of blue.

He can feel cool water against his skin; can feel strong hands keeping him afloat and uttering reassurances _(you in the middle of the world)_ as he takes in the unfamiliarity of the water. Whether he remains floating for seconds or hours, he cannot say, but for those precious moments he feels at peace.

He looks up to see the blue of the sky and the way the sun reflects off the surrounding waves; he sees Juan, the man who was once Blue in the same way he was Little, and his heart aches. It has been a long time since he's dreamed of the father figure he lost all those years ago, but here he seems alive and whole and Chiron lets himself believe, only for a moment, that he will remain that way when he wakes.

Memories start to flash through his mind like a film reel. He remembers a swell of pride in his chest as he swims on his own for the very first time. He remembers endless nights spent on that very same beach, often needing to escape the knowledge of what awaits him at home. Sometimes he sits with Juan and Teresa; mostly he sits alone.

He remembers the night where Kevin joins him, and he feels like he can actually be himself for once.

He remembers the brief hope that that night can end a lifetime of hiding his true feelings in the shadows, only for the next day to shatter such hopes into dust.

Kevin always looked good in blue, he remembers. He still does.

He wakes early, freezing at the unfamiliar sensation of warm arms around him for only a moment before relaxing. Kevin is still asleep, his light snores disturbing the quiet, and Chiron rests his head against the pillow and looks out the window at the beginnings of a blue sky hanging over the waves.

It's been a long time since he has felt so content. The only memory that compares is that of strong arms holding him afloat while waves lap around his body.

In the space of a week, however, he's made peace with his Momma and been accepted by the man he's loved for as long as he can remember. He doesn't know what their futures hold – how their relationship will develop beyond tender hugs and knowing smiles – but for once he's excited rather than apprehensive to find out.

He turns his attention from the window back to the man lying by his side, and he smiles as sleepy brown eyes finally open. Kevin smiles too, and the sight makes Chiron feel like a teenager again.

"You okay, Black?"

He thinks he is now.


End file.
